


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Thundershield Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt: Thor and Steve go to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

Thor held up his phone, filming his young son sitting on the lap of his husband at the busy airport.

“Tell me where we’re going, Jimmy,” Thor encouraged.

“On a pwane, Father,” the boy answered, giggling with excitement.

“Yes, but where will the plane take us?”

Jimmy blinked a few times then tilted his head to look at his Papa. He had already forgotten. Steve leaned in and whispered into his ear, then bit his lip smiling when the boy looked back at the camera.

“Cawifornia!” His eyes were wide as he thought about the map at home they had looked at that morning.

“Who lives in California?” Steve asked, trying to get Jimmy to realize for himself where they were going. The boy studied his fingers as if they had the answer if he could only flex them enough times.

“Uncie Tony and Auntie Pepper!” 

Steve nodded his head. “Yes, but who else?” he asked softly in his ear. Jimmy couldn’t think of anyone else, he looked to his Father for any hints, then back to his Papa while shaking his head. Steve pointed to the boy’s T-shirt where a picture of Mickey Mouse and Pluto were playing.

“Me?” Jimmy answered. Thor and Steve laughed softly, and the boy reached up to touch his Papa’s face. His little fingers so close to Steve’s bright smile.

“No, Jimmy, you live in New York. That’s not California,” Thor said hoping he could capture the moment when his son realized where they were going. But then the call to board the plane came through the speakers, and he turned off his camera to gather their bags.

Jimmy forgot all about the question as he was delighted watching the trucks and other planes out the window waiting for everyone to sit down, getting to chew gum as the plane took off, and then having his Father read him his favorite story about Mickey and the giant bean stalk. When he started getting a bit fussy, his Papa gave him some goldfish crackers and juice from his bag and let him crawl up in his lap where he napped for the rest of the flight.

He didn’t really wake up until they were on a shuttle bus taking them from the airport, still in his Papa’s lap. Jimmy gazed out the window at all the cars and palm trees and pools and how different everything looked. The shuttle had advertisements for Disney things all along the walls, and the fabric upholstering the chairs even had a familiar mouse silhouette on them. There were other families there, and the children were so excited. Thor knew Jimmy would figure it out soon enough, and held up the camera again while they traveled down the freeway.

“What do you want to do while we’re here, Son?”

“Swim!” Jimmy answered without any hesitation.

“Anything else?”

“Eat!”

“He is definitely your child,” Steve smiled while pointing to the camera. Then he addressed his son, “What if we went to see where Mickey lives?”

Jimmy didn’t react for a few moments, but then his lip started trembling as he looked between his parents frantically.

“Reawy?”

“Yes, tomorrow we’re going to Disneyland to visit Mickey and all of his friends,” Thor finally confessed. Jimmy immediately hid his face in his Papa’s shirt and started crying.

“Jimmy, what’s wrong baby?” Steve asked, trying to peeling him away from his body to look him over.

“I’m so happy,” he sobbed then collapsed back onto Steve. Thor stopped recording as he simply could not take the level of cuteness before him and leaned in to kiss the light blond hair of his child.

“Then you will fit right in at the happiest place on Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the James T. Kirk as Thor and Steve's son head-canon, so that is why their son is called "Jimmy" here.


End file.
